This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The left arcuate fasciculus (AF) is thought to comprise fibers that carry essential information for processing language. Yet, prior studies based on whole-brain group comparisons suggested that the essential reading-related white matter pathway is in the corona radiata, adjacent to the arcuate fasciculus, but not in the arcuate itself.